noblessefandomcom-20200222-history
Frankenstein vs Dr. Aris' Guards
Dr. Aris sends her guards to attack Frankenstein when he tries to leave her room. Prologue Frankenstein has been brought by Yuri to Dr. Aris as a souvenir. He pretends to be subdued under Yuri's mind control and stays still with an unfocused gaze for two days. However, his phone rings when Rai texts him, asking for ramen. Unable to ignore his master's wishes, he pretends to break the mind control, telling the other individuals in the room with him to continue on their conversation while he sets his phone to vibrate. While Yuri is surprised to see his mind control broken, Dr. Aris is fascinated by his voice and smile and becomes lenient to Yuri's mistake. Frankenstein earns Dr. Aris' esteem as she sees his sense of humor and intelligence during their conversation but she tells him that he cannot leave. However, Frankenstein simply states that he cannot obey her instructions as he must leave soon because a person is waiting for him. Dr Aris becomes enraged when Frankenstein starts to step out of the room and commands her guards to rip the leg that has gone outside. Battle Summary Yuri snaps his fingers and one of the guards attacks Frankenstein. However, Frankenstein moves back and easily dodges the attack. Dr. Aris is surprised by his movements but attributes his instantaneous reaction and speed to athleticism. She declares that she wants Frankenstein even more and offers him another chance to change his mind. However, Frankenstein refuses again and the fight resumes with Frankenstein dodging every attack. He notes that the guard is really aiming for just his leg so the attacks are easily avoidable. Dr. Aris remarks that Frankenstein is acting flippantly, and, as if suddenly realizing his mistake, he admits that he has been rude. Finally, he steps out of the room completely and brings the opponent's attention to this fact. This time, Dr. Aris only states one order: just keep him alive no matter what happens to his body. The guard lunges at Frankenstein but drops to the floor, body exposed, covered by multiple wounds. Frankenstein reveals a bit of his ability which renders Dr. Aris and Yuri speechless. He says that he acted out of reflex. Dr. Aris and Yuri both realize that Frankenstein is no ordinary human. Yuri apologizes for his oversight while Aris assumes that Frankenstein is sent by Dr. Crombel to spy on her. She gets excited at the idea of dissecting and examining Frankenstein's body and right on cue, the red-skinned guard he confronted stands up to face him once again. Dr. Aris' guard continues to throw punches at Frankenstein. He observes that the guard is completely disregarding the injuries like he does not feel any pain at all. Frankenstein then throws a particularly large wave of dark aura at his opponent which creates a blast but he finds the guard in front of him, about to punch him, in an instant. Frankenstein blocks the punch with his dark aura and throws the guard away. He sends another wave of dark aura toward Dr. Aris. The second guard stands in front of the doctor to take the attack, exposing his green skin embedded with electronic parts. Frankenstein questions the guards' identities, whether they are robots, and Dr. Aris explains that her guards are made from high technology fusion of human and machine - living robots. The guards reveal their true forms: metal wires come out from their body, like tentacles. Dr. Aris offers to give him such transplants but Frankenstein declines her offer once again. Clearly annoyed, she commands the guards to crush Frankenstein's mouth and the fight resumes. The guards try to strike down Frankenstein but fail. He easily lands his attacks on them while defending himself but the guards just continue attacking him. He notes that the living robots neither feel fear or pain and Dr. Aris may have disposed of those human qualities and comes to the conclusion that the modifications to the two are done not for them to gain power but to create robots out of humans. Frankenstein directs three large attacks simultaneously to the two guards and towards Dr. Aris and Yuri. Aftermath The attacks cause the dust to fly everywhere and when the dust clears, the guards are completely annihilated. Yuri decides to shoot a huge beam of energy towards Frankenstein but he comes out uninjured after the attack. Dr. Aris commands Yuri to get rid of him but eventually tells him to stand aside as she fights Frankenstein. Image Gallery Dr Aris angry.jpg G1.png G2.png G3.png Aris' bodyguards.PNG Ch147.jpg ch147vsguard.png 2guards.png vsguards.png guardsattack.png